deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Vs Joel
Description THE LAST OF US VS LOGAN! Which elderly badass who has to bring a girl who is the last hope of their world will win a Death Battle! Interlude B. The Future it seems great doesn't it, well your wrong the future is shit, It gets even worse when your an elderly man and you have to bring a little girl who is the last hope of this shit hole! W. But these two have to live through this futuristic hell hole! B. Logan, The Last X-Man! W. And Joel, The Survivor of the Zombie Outbreak! B. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! W. And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Joel W. In Austin, Texas, A family of two lived peacefully. They had god neighbors, good lives, and a strong relationship with each other. These two were known as Joel and Sarah, father and daughter, Joel was alone though so he had to become a Carpenter to make sure his daughter lived a happy life. B. This went well until on Joel's birthday everything just went to shit! W. The Zombie Outbreak started and Joel escaped his home with his daughter and his brother Tommy, they were fine for a while until they were shot at by a reluctant Soldier. B. Joel was fine thanks to Tommy but sadly Sarah was shot and well died! holy shit that's depressing! W. Yeah a bit, Anyway! 20 Years later yeah 20 years isn't that crazy. anyway, Joel and his Girlfriend I think met an injured Fire Fly and she had one request "Bring this little girl to the other side of the country!" B. To do this Joel needs to be tough and he really is, since he is so strong that he can smash skulls with ease which trust me that takes quite a lot of force to do! W. 520 Pounds of force to be more exact! anyway he can swin against a river, broke a man's neck with one arm and is able to keep up with the infected. B. A.K.A Zombies W. Joel has outpaced countless bandits, and managed to keep himself and three other survivors from getting shot to death by a man using a military sniper rifle! B. Joel isn't lacking when it comes to Durability since he can take several slashes, burns, gunfire and even getting stabbed through the abdomen AND EACH TIME HE JUST KEEPS ON FIGHTING! W. Joel, being the one man army he is, carries many weapons on him at all times. For long range he carries a Hunting Rifle and Bow, one for greater kill power and the other for silent takedowns. He has a shotgun for up-close encounters, a flamethrower from crowds, and an assault rifle as well. B. As for smaller guns he's got a standard 9 mm pistol, a revolver, The Shorty, ' W. Still, the greatest of his weapons is El Diablo, a handgun so powerful, it kills almost anything it hits in one shot! However, it needs to be reloaded after every single shot. '''B. Joel also has his fair share of melee weapons, like the machete, baseball bat, Hatchet and pipe. Each of them are capable of being combined with a to make it more deadly. Speaking of which, Joel also has a shiv or two on hand, just in case he needs to assassinate something or stab someone straight up. And Joel has several grenade-like weapons! The Molotov is a fire bomb that, when thrown, explodes into a shower of flames upon contact with basically anything! The Smoke Bomb gives Joel extra cover, and the Nail Bomb is basically a shrapnel mine. Get to close, and you'll be saying goodnight with some metal in your head! ' W. Also Joel has a health kit which allows him to basically heal himself. '''B. Joel still has his flaws, such as he is still a human, Though more durable then the average man, still affected by pretty much anything that the average man would be affected by and can let his temper get the best of him and also Melee weapons, grenade-like weapons and shivs all have limited uses. W. But even with all these weaknessess Joel is one hell of a survivor and if you mess with him you won't survive! ("I struggled for a long time with with survivin', and no matter what, you keep fighting for something to fight for.") '' Logan '''B. By The Way this has spoilers for Logan!' W. In 2029, the mutant population has shrunk significantly and most of the X-Men have died due to Charles' seizures. No new mutants have been born in over twenty years, and as their numbers dwindled, Charles Xavier's dreams of a new stage in evolution slowly died. B. Our main man Wolverine wasn't doing so good he was getting poisoned by his own Adamantium Skeleton, and his healing factor isn't as good as it used to be, Hell he even kept an adamantium bullet in his jacket so he could kill himself, Holy Shit that's dark! W. Logan wasn't an X-Man anymore, he was a taxi driver for a while until he was starting to get harrased by a Mexican woman and her daughter who doesn't speak. B. Until finally he was just about to bring her to Canada, but when he came to the house of the woman he found her bloodied corpse. W. So Logan done the usual thing steal her phone and drive home, When he got home he realized that he saw a child's handbag in his trunk, He realized why she wanted to go to Canada when he saw a line of cars all holding a bunch of army men, So he had a change of heart killing the soldiers taking an old withered Charles and X-23 or Laura to Canada to keep her safe. B. Logan is one tough Mother fucker since he can easily stab through human skulls and is even strong enough to slice through limbs. W. Logan is also fast enough to dodge Gunfire and when he was younger he could react to attacks from Soldiers who are more trained then him. B. This Mutant is pretty durable since he can survive getting stabbed, shot multiple times even without his healing factor, He can even survive Charles Xavier's seizure attacks which cause waves so powerful that they can kill regular humans, hell these attacks are so strong that they killed most of the X-Men. W. As for weapons Logan only has two his car which he uses to well run over people and obviously his claws which we mentioned are strong enough to severe clean through Human bones. Oh and I almost forgot he's got a steroid which boosts his abilities and gives him an adrenoline rush! B. But sadly Logan isn't perfect he's still an old man and isn't as durable as he used to be and his healing factor isn't as good as it used to be which was how he died W. (Sniff Sniff) Em Logan is still a great hero and his sacrafise truly is a show of how he is still a hero and he isn't as big a monster he used to be Oh GOD I'M GONNA CRY!! B. ME TOO! (Wiz and Boomstick then start to cry!) ("Nature made me a Freak, Man made me a Weapon, And God made it last too long!") Intermission W. Alright the Combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all! B. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Abandoned City - The Last of Us The sun rose over the sky shining a large light over a city that was abandoned two decades ago, As many small creatures such as Birds and Lizards walked on the road that was once filled with people going on with their day. Suddenly a car driving through made the birds fly away and the Lizard to scamper away in fear, As the camera pans up it reveals Logan in his car coughing heavily while a Little Girl sat still. Logan eyes opened in confusion as a man stumbled towards the middle of the road clutching onto his stomach pleading to be helped by him, Logan saw straight through the man's lies and attempted to drive around the "Injured" Man. This man saw this and shouted "Aw Fuck!" and pulled out his gun and began firing, Logan moved his head and swirved out of the way by accident, making him crash into a shop. Logan really was pissed off, first he was stabbed multiple times by a look a like and Charles was just stabbed in bed. The Last X-Man pushed the door open and ran towards a man walking towards him holding a Boomstick in his two hands. Logan growled in anger as he shouted in anger before he charged, The man attempted to blow Logan's head off but he was just too slow which caused him to be Decapitated in one swift slash. Logan pushed the man's corpse away and lunged towards the next man who was preparing to throw a Grenade, The Wolverine then slashed off both of the man's arms with ease and grabbed him by the back of his head. With one strong slam to a slab of concrete, Logan had caused the man's face to cave in on itself as blood began to squirt from the wound before his coprse fell over. Joel was crouched down walking around the area until he saw Logan slashing at a man's face causing his head to fall onto the floor in three different pieces, Joel winced in disgust before he saw his friend Ellie walking towards him when she then said. Ellie:' '''Holy Shit! Joel:' Wait here! Joel whispered before he took out a shiv and began sneaking towards Logan, He finally made it behind the Old Mutant and attempted to suffocate him. Logan really wasn't having this as he elbowed Joel in the side and punched him in the face making the protecter of Ellie to stumble backwards in pain before he grabbed his Shiv and aimed it at Logan, The Wolverine popped out his claws and growled at Joel. '''FIGHT! Logan and Joel charged at each other until thet finally collided, Joel kept slamming his fist into Logan's stomach and face while Logan traded blows with elbows and kicks. Logan stabbed Joel in the chest only to get a stab in the neck by the Survivor, the two stumble backwards in pain before Joel pulled out his pistol and began firing at Logan in the head. The X-Man tanked the bullets like a boss in the chest before he slashed at Joel's chest making blood fly out of his chest like a tap, Joel then began throwing a flurry of punches to Logan's face before he head was rabbed and slammed into a wall making it dent a little, Logan wiped his bloody nose before he kicked Joel in the leg before he stood up and threw Joel straight out of a window shattering it. Logan crawled out of the broken window only to be punched straight in the jaw by Joel knocking him on his side due to the force, Joel grabbed his gun and aimed downward at the downed Logan. The X-Man looked to his side and saw a rock, he picked this up and threw it at Joel's head. This rock hit Logan dead on making him stumble backwards in pain clutching onto the side of his head, Logan scrambled to his feet and lunged at Joel once again. The Survivor grabbed his brick and slammed it into Logan's face making him grunt in pain, Joel then threw the brick into Logan's stomach making him wheeze in pain. Finally he finished this combo with a headbutt, The two stumbled backwards. Joel clutched onto his head due to ya know slamming his head against Logan's adamantium skull, Joel looked up only to be slashed in the side making him stumble. Logan: I have been fighting people like you for decades! What makes you think that you are different? Joel: Well because your the one caught off guard! Logan looked at Joel in confusion before he was stabbed straight in the shoulder making him shout in agony, Joel then began bashing the X-Man for a couple of seconds before he then threw him through a window. Logan scrambled to his feet and realized that he was in the middle of a library. He looked down and saw a Nail Bomb on his feet so Logan done the rational thing he ran away, Logan made it just a bit away from the bomb only for it to explode launching him into a Book Case. Joel crawled through the window and done a shoulder charge at Logan's chest knocking him into the bookcase, Joel grabbed Logan by his collar and began slamming him into the books while running forward. Joel then threw Logan into another Bookcase tipping it over, and tipping over the row of cases like a line of Domino's within ten seconds flat. Joel: Are You Done Freak? Logan scrambled to his feet ignoring the pain in his head and the ringing in his ears as he said Logan: Not even close! James Howlett then charged at Joel and punched him in the face making the Survivor stumble to the Bookcase behind him, Logan then done a cop kick which done the same domino effect again. This alerted an army of Clickers that came running towards the Library, Logan and Joel stopped fighting and watched as the group charged towards the window. Logan: What the hell are those? Joel: Those are Clickers and there gonna kill us! Logan then jumped through the window along with Joel and began killing the Infected, Joel fired his pistol in the faces of the Clickers while Logan decapitated them or sliced them in half. When all the Infected were dead Joel and Logan charged at each other, Logan attempted a slash only for Joel to duck and throw an uppercut. The X-Man stumbled backwards for a bit only for Joel to start firing at Logan's chest making him fall to his knees clutching onto his bloody wounds. Joel attempted to kick Joel in the head only for the X-Man to dodge the attack and grab him by his leg, Logan then pulled Joel to the ground and began kicking him in the side before he then stabbed Joel in the chest before he began dragging him. Joel attempted to shoot Logan in the head only for the X-Man to grab the small pistol and threw it away from him. The Survivor and Protector of Ellie grabbed a beer bottle from the ground and then threw it at Logan's head making him shout in agony. Joel scrambled to his feet and grabbed his shiv and shoved it into Logan's back making him shout in agony, The Protector of Ellie then kicked Logan in the leg and put him in a choke hold, Logan gagged before he then began punching Joel in the face many many times making him bleed. Logan then tackled Joel to the ground and began battering him in the face over and over again, Joel then pushed Wolverine off of him and then slammed him in the face with a bat knocking Logan over. Joel then ran away for a bit before he grabbed his Bow and Arrow and aimed it at Logan, When he fired he threw a Grenade at Logan's feet The Wolverine was hit by the arrow in the chest before suddenly the Grenade exploded straight at his feet launching him backwards. Logan scrambled to his feet and saw Joel aiming his arrow again, before he could react the arrow struck him in the arm making him shout in agony. The Wolverine had enough as he grabbed a small bottle and put a needle in it extracting the fluids of the bottle inside the needle, Logan then jammed the needle into his arm and then put the steroid into his arm and into his system within seconds. Logan ran at top speeds towards Joel and began slashing at the man's stomach, The Wolverine then began stabbing Joel in the stomach over and over again before he slashed at him in the chest making him stumble backwards before he fell to his knees clutching onto his wounds while blood fell onto the ground, Logan grabbed Joel by his collar and then threw him into a wall. The X-Man looked behind him and saw another army of Clickers and Runners charging towards him, Logan groaned as he said. Logan: Of fucking course! He then charged towards the army and slashed at a Runner and a Clicker decapitating them in a second, Logan then slashed upwards a slashing a Runner's head into three separate parts. But after a while Logan began to tire as the drug wore off and decapitated one last Infected, Logan then ran away from these monsters. He made good distance from the Infected only to feel a sharp but familiar pain in the back of his leg, it was a gunshot. This injury knocked Logan over on his face. Logan looked behind him and saw the man who caused it his opponent Joel, This left Logan open for the rest of the Infected to pile on top of him and start eating him alive while he shouted in agony! Joel then stumbled around quietly before he grabbed a Nail Bomb and threw it at the horde before running away, After a couple of seconds the Infected along with Logan were blown into bloody bits, Joel smirks while clutching onto his wound until Ellie ran towards him. Ellie: Holy Shit Joel are you Okay!? KO! Ellie helped Joel like a wounded soldier and began walking for a bit, The two then made it as Ellie put the knocked out Joel in the car. Ellie then began wrapping up Joel's wounds in bandages, She then tried to hotwire the car clearly in a panic. Ellie: Come on...Come on....Come on...YES! The young girl then finally started the car and drove away from the city looking for anyway to find a Hospital to put Joel back to health. Result B. Holy Shit that was fucking Brutal! W. Yeah it was but in the end the winner is Joel and for good reason too, And let's explain! B. While Logan may be strong and all but Joel is much stronger for the last X-Man, Sure Logan ripping through limbs and stabbing through human skulls would take a lot force and all but Joel can swim through a river and smash through skulls which Logan has never been shown to be able to do! W. Joel is faster about equal in speed since the both of them can dodge bullets and keep up with highly trained Soldiers! B. He is also much tougher since he can survive getting shot, stabbed, burned and all that and unlike Logan he was still wasn't slowing down. W. Yeah and let's talk about Logan's only useful weapon in combat other than his claws, the steroid...sure it does make him stronger but the main flaw is that it wares off very easily, and when it does he gets exhausted which leaves him open to be killed by Joel. B. And since Joel has way Way WAY more weapons than Logan he has way Way WAY more ways to kill Logan than the other way around. W. That is very true also while Logan is way more experienced fighting up close than Joel, Joel's explosives can keep Logan at a distance! B. Oh well at least Logan had an explosive end! W. The winner is Joel! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Season 1